


Alex's "Shocking" Secret

by SanversFanfics



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Silly, Vegan Ice Cream, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform, orange shirt, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Maggie teases Alex by leaving her hanging on a surprise kiss in the DEO elevator. In order for Alex to get the rest, she must try the thing she hates the most: vegan ice cream. After trying it, she finds it to be surprisingly not as bad as she thought. But Maggie doesn't know, until it's 2am and she wakes up in an empty bed.





	

“So that means vegan ice cream…at my place,” Maggie laughed.

Alex scrunched her nose. “I shouldn’t have taken that bet!! Gross!” She laughed as well and rested her elbow on the railing, as Maggie did the same.

Maggie laughed once more. “How do you possibly lose a bet about your own sister to your girlfriend…”

“I’m confused so myself,” Alex laughed. She loved hearing the word “girlfriend”, and she was glad her girlfriend was this tiny, yet badass detective, who somehow managed to make her try vegan ice cream.

After a few more seconds, Alex spoke. “Let’s get out of here?”

Maggie smiled. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Alex took her hand and guided her out of the DEO, sneaking by Kara, Winn, and James who were talking. As soon as they got in the elevator, Alex pushed the button that had the number 1 next to it. The doors closed, and Maggie immediately pushed Alex against the elevator wall and gave her a kiss. Then she parted, realizing Alex wanted more because she tried swooping in for another kiss.

But Maggie quickly pulled back and smiled. “You gotta try vegan ice cream first.”

Alex jokingly pouted. “Thanks for the motivation.”

“Just take it!”, Maggie laughed. She held the “spoonful” of chocolate flavored vegan ice cream in front of her.

“That’s so much!”, Alex said as she pouted at the ice cream with her elbows on the kitchen counter. As much as she loved ice cream, she couldn’t eat vegan ice cream. Something about it just made the texture weird and different.

Maggie giggled. “Alex! It’s only half the spoon!” She pushed it closer to Alex who backed away. “ _I am dating a 5 year-old…”,_ she thought to herself. “You lost the bet, Alex.” Alex didn’t seem convinced. So she brought up what happened in the elevator. “I guess you won’t be able to get the rest of that kiss…ever”, Maggie sarcastically sighed. Then, she shrugged, “Oh well…”

Before Maggie could even pull the soon away from her sight, Alex gave in. “Okay…fine, I’ll do it.”

“Thought you’d never plead,” Maggie smiled. Alex took the spoon and stared at it.

“You’re probably having so much fun right now,” Alex said.

“Anytime now,” Maggie smiled, leaning on the counter with her elbows.

Alex made a weird noise before taking in the “spoonful” of ice cream, only using her teeth to avoid getting all of it.

“That was a pleasant noise,” Maggie sarcastically said. “How is it?”

Alex scrunched her face and somehow managed to gulp it down. “UGH, never doing _that_ again!”

“I don’t understand why you don’t like it that much…”, Maggie said as she took the spoon and put it in the sink to wash it.

Alex walked to her and hugged her from behind. “Sooo…”

“I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight,” Maggie said, reeling Alex away from the kiss to tease her.

Alex knew what she was doing, and it was working, so she played along. “What movie?’

“Well…I love funny movies, maybe there’s something on Netflix?”

Alex went and looked for something to watch on Netflix, while Maggie went to change into something comfortable. She came back out in a pair of shorts and baggy, orange shirt that said “Hello Sunshine”.

Alex saw the shirt. “Hmm…that shirt looks familiar,” she joked around.

Maggie played along and sat down next to her. “Yeah…I wonder where I got It from, or rather _who_.”

“I’m gonna need that shirt back,” Alex laughed, breaking out of character. She cuddled herself into the open space that Maggie held her arm out over, and tried to raise the shirt up by running a hand up her abs.

Maggie knew what she was trying to do, but she still wanted to tease her. So, she quickly pull the shirt down, pushing Alex’s hand out from under her shirt. “Looks like you can say bye to it forever because it’s mine now!”

Alex laid that hand on Maggie’s leg and thought to herself, “ _Awww…cmon Maggie why_.” Then, she said out loud, “But that’s my favorite shirt!”, Alex jokingly pouted again, looking up at her. “Do you know how many times I wore it?? A LOT. Look at the holes! I’m sure you wouldn’t want a shirt with holes in it!”

“But that’s why I picked it, because it’s your favorite,” Maggie smiled. She kissed her forehead, illuminating a smile onto Alex’s face. “So, what are we watching?”

“White Chicks! My favorite!” Alex pressed play.

“Hm…never seen it before,” she said as she pulled Alex in closer.

Alex laughed, “Oh, you’re gonna _love_ it.” She cuddled closer to Maggie and wrapped an arm around over her ab area. The first few minutes already cracked her up, and Alex loved it. She loved her laugh, her smile, her dimples, everything. She had no clue a badass detective could have such a bubbly personality. Sometimes, she wondered how lucky she was to have Maggie, out of all the women in the world.

Towards the end of the movie, Maggie said. “You have great taste in movies. This one cracked me up a LOT.”

“Yeah well…it’s my favorite one,” Alex smiled. “Speaking of favorites, when am I getting my shirt back?””, she asked eagerly again, looking up at her.

Before Maggie answered, she raised her chin with her index finger and gave her a kiss, almost slipping in her tongue. She pulled away, leaving Alex wanting for more. Then, she got up.

“Wh-where ya going?”, Alex asked confusingly.

“To bed,” Maggie said as she turned around to walk away.

“You can’t just leave me hanging!”, Alex whined as she looked at her back profile and loved it. “ _The shorts fit her so damn well_ ,” she thought to herself. Then, she said out loud, “Babe!”

Maggie turned around, already in her room, peeking her head out the door. “Yeah?” She saw Alex’s pleading, yet confusing face as to why she just left her on the couch, hanging on a kiss. Then, she teased her some more and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” She closed the door with a big smile and went to her bed, pretending to get in, hoping Alex would get up any second now and storm through her door. She had so much fun teasing her girlfriend because of Alex’s reaction. She did it so often to her that she knew exactly what Alex would be doing next, or so she though.

Alex sat on the couch, still confused. She looked around the apartment for the remote and turned off the tv. She knew what Maggie was doing, and she wasn’t going to let her win _again_. So, she turned off all the lights, yelled, “Bye, Babe!”, went over to the door and opened and closed it right after, not leaving the apartment at all.

Then, Maggie walked out of her room right after Alex hid behind the couch. “Alex?”, Maggie said. She looked around and walked out to look some more. But there was no sign of Alex. Then, Alex quickly popped up behind her and screamed.

Maggie’s reflexes triggered her right arm to swing a punch at her, but Alex dodged it by stopping her wrist before the fist hit her face. Then, she swiftly pulled her in for a kiss, letting go of her wrist, like the first time at the bar. Maggie fell so weak to her knees that Alex had to hold her up by wrapping an arm around her lower back. The clenched fist that was near Alex’s face soon relaxed to a hand on her waist.

Alex parted from Maggie’s lips. “Remind me to never scare you again,” she laughed.

“I thought you left?!”, Maggie said parting from Alex’s body.

“I just made it sound like I did, that’s what you get for always teasing me like that,” Alex smiled.

Then, Maggie started walking away again, back to her room.

“Oh noooo, this is _not_ happening again!” She immediately ran after Maggie, who picked up her pace. Before Maggie reached her room, Alex successfully caught up to her and picked her up from behind. Maggie giggled and tried to free her from her grip, but the DEO Agent’s height and strength was a disadvantage to her. Alex laughed as well and dropped her on the bed, lowering herself onto her before she could escape. She held her down by her wrists. “Looks like I win this time.” Then, she kissed her passionately.

“I’ll get you another time,” Maggie smirked. Eventually, Alex let go of Maggie’s wrists, and rested her hip in between her legs.

Meanwhile, Maggie’s hands traveled up Alex’s back, under her shirt, grazing her hands underneath the clip of the bra, bringing them to the side. Alex responded with a bite to her lip and wanted more. So, she kissed Maggie’s neck and ran a hand up her shirt. Maggie unconsciously let out a small moan, and gave in.

Maggie switched positions with Alex, getting on top of her. Alex grabbed the chance and took off the shirt she was wearing, and threw it aside. There laid the “Hello Sunshine” orange shirt on the floor, as she ran her hands down her girlfriend’s bodya. The night was about to get wild….

Alex woke up in bed, next to Maggie, in a dark room. She checked the time. 2am. She looked over to her girlfriend who was fully naked underneath the sheets, then she remembered eating vegan ice cream....and how surprisingly great it tasted. She just didn’t want to admit at first. So, she got out of bed and put on a shirt. Then, she quietly walked out and opened the door, closing it slowly to prevent any noise. She headed over to the freezer and opened it. There stood a pint of vegan ice cream, the same one she tasted earlier. She opened it and took a spoonful, literally this time. She was taken aback by the glorious taste that she kept eating more of it.

Meanwhile, Maggie randomly woke up as well in an empty bed. “ _Where is she?_ ” She got up and realized Alex’s shirt was no longer on the floor. “ _Sneaky, Danvers, I love it.”_ So, she went over and just put on a robe. Then, she walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes and almost laughed at the sight she saw. There, stood her girlfriend in her orange shirt, next to an open freezer, and the pint of ice cream gone.

“I knew it,” Maggie said.

Alex slowly looked back, turning her whole body as if she was a stick, gulping down the ice cream, following the direction that the familiar voice came from. She saw Maggie leaning against the wall with crossed arms, and a smirk on her face.

Alex looked like she had just been caught stealing jewelry, which made Maggie crack up on the spot. “Why didn’t you just say so?!”

“I- i- uh….”, Alex stammered at her words and thought trying to find an excuse, but she just couldn’t one. So, she put on her puppy face and replied with, “I don’t know….”

Maggie laughed again. “Well, don’t just stand there and eat by yourself, grab me a spoon!”

Alex quickly smiled and happily shared the ice cream with her girlfriend. Then, she thought to herself, _“Get a girl who will eat ice cream with you at 2am.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If so, let me know what your favorite part was :)  
> I had to do something about being left hanging on that Sanvers scene at the end of 2x10.  
> Are you excited for the next episode?! BECAUSE I AM.
> 
> Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae


End file.
